Replay
by stickysugar
Summary: While sharing a bed, Yuuki comes to terms with her feelings for Sayori. Sayori/Yuuki. Fluffy one-shot.


Yuuki collapsed in her bed, trying to be quiet for Yori's sake. It was late; too late to even think about being awake, but Yuuki was slowly getting used to the fact that the coming years would be filled with too many late nights to count.

The brunette pulled her blanket up to her chin. The dorms were freezing; even colder than it was outside. Which isn't to say it was especially warm outside either, but-

Yukki's train of thought was cut off as she watched Yori sit up in her bed. Yuuki bit her lip, hoping she hadn't woken the other girl up.

"I can hear your teeth chattering," Yori said, turning to Yuuki.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Yuuki sat up too, pulling the blanket up with her. "It's just so cold!" She shivered, wondering how she could fall asleep in these conditions.

Yori stood, pulling her blanket off the bed and tossing it onto Yuuki's. "Here."

Yuuki looked at the blanket and then back to the other girl. "But won't you be cold, Yori?"

Yori looked to the floor, rubbing the upper part of her arms for warmth. "… No."

Yuuki frowned. "Take it back," she began, grabbing the blanket so as to pass it back to her roommate. "I'll be fine, really!"

Yori stared at Yuuki with a blank expression, not making any moves to retrieve the blanket. "It'd be warmest for us to sleep together, with both blankets," she suggested.

Yuuki was quiet for a moment. "I guess if you don't mind-"

Yori was already pulling the blankets up and crawling underneath. "If I minded, I wouldn't have offered."

Yuuki nodded. "Right," she responded, moving over to accommodate the other girl. She pulled the blanket over her head and noted that it was warmer already. Yori's hair smelled like shampoo; framing her face even while she slept. She had seemed to fall asleep almost immediately, which struck Yuuki as odd. Yuuki had been the one running around all night; warding off the advances of Aido and scolding Day Class students who had snuck out of their dorms. But here she was, still awake, while Yori slept.

With a sigh, Yuuki rolled onto her side, coming face to face with the other girl. Yori had a peaceful expression on her face that Yuuki envied. What could she be dreaming about? Yuuki closed her own eyes and asked herself the same question. What would she be dreaming about, if she were sleeping?

Something happy, Yuuki decided. Something relaxing, or soothing, like homemade cookies… A warm fire… Yori…

Yuuki opened her eyes, surprised. Why would she want to dream about Yori? She was sweet, and pretty, but she was also Yuuki's friend… And just her friend, she reminded herself.

Yuuki's gaze focused on Yori's sleeping face once more. Yori would never dream of Yuuki in that way, the brunette thought sadly. She would never look at Yuuki the way Yuuki looked at her. Would never want to kiss Yuuki as much as Yuuki wanted to kiss-

Yuuki shook her head. It was pointless to torture herself with such thoughts. She should have been resigned to this a long time ago. But it was hard not to think about such things while Yori lay sleeping next to her; in such close physical proximity.

One last look, Yuuki told herself, surveying Yori's features. Her closed eyes, her pink lips, slightly parted…

I want to kiss her, Yuuki thought. Yori was fast asleep, after all. In their day to day life, the two would never kiss, but it could happen like this. There was the risk of Yori of waking up, but after a few moments of hesitation, Yuuki made her decision.

The brunette slid forward, pressing her mouth to Yori's for a split-second and then pulling away, heart racing. Thankfully, for Yuuki's sake, her actions hadn't woken Yori up. Yuuki let out a breath of relief, replaying the moment in her head. She was sure it would be even harder to fall asleep, now.

Yuuki rose out of bed awhile after Yori did, reluctant to leave the blanket's warmth. Rubbing her eyes wearily, Yuuki remembered just what had occurred the night before and blushed. How could she face Yori now, after she…

Yori returned to the room then, having stepped out to change. "Yuuki," she said, acknowledging the other girl's state of consciousness.

"Good morning," Yuuki managed.

Yori nodded, gathering her school supplies for the day. "It is a good morning, isn't it?"

Yuuki wasn't sure how to respond, so she just smiled and stood, making her bed. As she put the final pillow in place, she felt someone standing behind her. "Yori?" Yuuki turned and found her roommate by her side, staring at her intently.

Before Yuuki even knew what was happening, Yori embraced Yuuki, pressing their bodies together. "Yori-!"

Yuuki was caught off guard by Yori's sudden kiss; frozen in the other girl's arms. After a few seconds, Yori pulled away, seemingly enjoying the shocked look on the brunette's face. "It's much better when I'm awake, isn't it?" She asked.

Yuuki could only nod.


End file.
